The Meaning of True Love
by Inutashio
Summary: During the final battle with Naraku, Kagome does something that could end her life. What on earth could she have done? R/R to find out Kag/Inu possible San/Miro
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha But I own m1^_^ (though I'm not in this story hee hee)  
  
The Meaning of True love: Chapter 1  
  
Kagome stood on the sidelines as the final battle became even bloodier she looked down into her hand as she saw half of the shikon Jewel. Then she looked around and saw Sango protecting a half-dead Kohoku behind her, then she saw Miroku on the other side of Kohoku fighting also protecting him.  
  
Then she looked towards Inuyasha; he was Protecting Kikyou from Kanna and then she saw Kouga trying to get his revenge from Kagura for killing his pack. Then she just saw Naraku laughing at it all while coming towards her with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"Kukuku you think that I would just forget all about the weak little Miko?" Naraku said in menace. Kagome just looked at him and then said with a frown " Now why would I think that after all you would just hunt me down to kill me"  
  
"Kukuku well since you know your going to die I won't tell you." Naraku said as he got to Kagome. She was slowly backing up but fell on her ass as Naraku now stood above her with a tentacle raised.  
  
Inuyasha had saw what was going on and quickly finished off Kanna and started to run towards Kagome but he was stopped by Kikyou as she kissed him fully on the lips to put him under her spell to take him to hell.  
  
Kagome looked towards them and saw what Kikyou was doing and she grew angry and was now fueled up with unbelievable powers she didn't know she had.  
  
Naraku saw what was happening to her so he quickly thrusted the tentacle towards her heart but it was stopped by her new power growing .she had stood up and looked towards Naraku. She did not look like Kagome anymore.  
  
No she now had purple eyes instead of her chocolate brown ones. Her long raven hair was now the colors of the rainbow. Also She no longer wore her little sailor fuku, she now wore a pure white kimono that had a one bloody red rose on the chest tilting towards her left shoulder. (A/U sorry if it's a bad description)  
  
She then started to chant something under her breath and pulled out her half of the Shikon Jewel. The shards that Naraku had held were now floating above Kagome glowing then piecing themselves together.  
  
Then once the Shikon Jewel was whole again it dissolved into her chest. She looked up and said "Naraku you are to die today." She had a deadly look in her eyes and a sword appeared in her hand and she sliced him in two.  
  
Then she looked over towards Inuyasha with sad eyes and did another small chant to keep from letting Kikyou and Inuyasha go to Hell. She raised her hand and all of the demons attacking Sango and Miroku were gone. The Same thing happened to Kagura.  
  
Kagome put her hand down and walked towards Sango and gave her a note then said "Give this to Inuyasha for me ok?" Sango just nodded. Kagome stepped back with her hand balled up to her chest and then said in a soft and sad voice "I wish Kikyou had her soul back again" a bluish light left her body while she fell on her knees and vanished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: Hey that's the end of the first chapter I hope you guys liked it.  
  
Inuty: Feh it was horrible  
  
Sakura: No it wasn't  
  
Inuty: yea it was  
  
Sakura: NO  
  
Inuty: YES  
  
ME: Well while thows two fight like cats and dogs (technically they  
are hee) I hope you read and Review OH and also if you are an author  
of another story that can have anonymous reviews please tell me how to  
get it like that ok thanx buhbye.  
  
Sakura: NO IT ISNT  
  
Inuty: YES IT IS  
  
Sakura: NO IT-  
  
Me: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!  
  
Sakura & Inuty: Yeas mam  
  
Me: *nodes head* ok thank you ^_^ buhbye 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha ok Man am I tired of sayin that  
  
Previously   
  
Kagome put her hand down and walked towards Sango and gave her a note then said "Give this to Inuyasha for me ok?" Sango just nodded. Kagome stepped back with her hand balled up to her chest and then said in a soft and sad voice "I wish Kikyou had her soul back again" a bluish light left her body while she fell on her knees and vanished...  
  
OK Now on With The Story !!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: the darkness always has light no matter what  
  
She slowly had awaken... She opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness..  
  
"I am alone" She said out loud and heard her voice echoing through out the blackness.  
  
"I wonder if everyone's ok" She said and silently started to cry. "I hope Inuyasha is happy and well."  
  
She stopped crying and looked around to see a way out of where ever she was. She looked around so many times she started to give up hope until she saw a little speck of light.  
  
"that must be the way out of here" She whispered to herself as she walked towards it. When she Finally got close enough she could make out what it was and she realized it was.....  
  
Scene change to Inuyasha and co.   
  
Sango looked towards where Kagome was once standing. She couldn't believe what she just heard! Kagome gave her soul to that clay BITCH!!! Everyone KNEW that Kagome LOVED Inuyasha.  
  
'But..' Sango Thought 'She thought that in order to make him happy she had to give up her life for Kikyou to live' She silently started to cry "I finally got my brother back" She said "But I lost the only one I cherished as a sister"  
  
Miroku, Hearing what Sango had said, went over to her and hugged her tightly not intending for any perverted intentions. Sango only hugged him back crying loudly.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha Started to stir. When he woke up he saw that Kikyou was in his arms sleeping and that she no longer smelled like dirt and clay , she now smelled like flowers 'Just like she used to' He thought silently. But then remember that Kagome was attacked by Naraku.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha Whispered getting up from where he once laid. He looked over at Sango and Miroku and saw them crying. He Ran over there and asked urgently "Where's Kagome"  
  
Sango looked up and said ,"She's dead Inuyasha, She used the Shikon-no-Tama to give Kikyou her soul and also" Sango paused while holding Kagome's note "She wanted me to give you this I guess she planned it to end like this." Sango smiled at Inuyasha sadly then went back to hugging Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha held the note and whispered "it wasn't supposed to end like this..." He didn't want to cry in front of them so he ran off into the forest with what little energy he had. He sat on the forest floor and silently cried as he smelled the letter it smelt like sakuras and roses.  
  
He opened the letter to read and it had said....  
  
Scene change to Kagome   
  
She realized it was a person. And it wasn't just any person it was the creator of the Shikon-no-Tama, Midoriko!  
  
"Hey do you know how to get out of here?" She yelled to Midoriko. She Just looked up and walked towards Kagome and asked "Are you the one who made the wish?" Kagome Nodded.  
  
Midoriko Smiled and said "well then you can live" Kagome looked at her confused so she continued "You've made a pure wish thus you get rewarded and I reward you with life so go back to your home time" Kagome started to disappear so she quickly yelled "What about you?"  
  
Midoriko looked and said "your wish has destroyed the Shikon Jewel and thus my soul can finally rest..." Then all went black for Kagome Once again.  
  
When Kagome opened her eyes once more to see that she was now in her own room in her time. She got up and went down stair to be greeted by her family.  
  
(A/U I could just end it here but I want to go ahead and write morreeee)  
  
Scene Change to Inuyasha   
  
He opened the letter to read it and it said  
  
Dear Inuyasha,  
  
If you are reading this right now then I have already made my wish. I wished for Kikyou to have her soul back to make you happy. I wanted to tell you something for so long but I never had the chance. I really wanted to tell this to you in person but I guess that I can't now that I'm soulless. I wanted to tell you that...that I love you... I always have but never noticed till I saw you with Kikyou after the whole Kouga incident. I had only wish that you loved my too but that was too much. Anyway I want you to tell everyone good bye for me and please don't forget me...  
  
Love,  
Kagome  
  
That was what she had written and ,on the inside, he was really happy that she had loved him but he was also saddened that she was gone...  
  
Sissy: I apologize for not updating like I was supposed to but I did it know didn't I? Inuty: Feh, yeah it's been ages since then what have you been doing? Hiding under a rock or sumthin? Sissy: NO I was just busy.... Anyways I hope you read and review Inuty: you guys better or else I'll kill Sissy Sissy: gulp please? 


End file.
